


Deviancy

by thanatopis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Mr. Smith languidly removed his glasses and brushed a broad hand through his hair, fingers feathering the strands and all the while, never taking his gaze off of Levi as he motioned him in and told him quietly to close the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Levi bit his lip and did as he was told."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviancy

**Author's Note:**

> Pure self-indulgent porn because I'm a glutton. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. Leave kudos and comments are always fucking awesome :)

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Levi asked, shifting to peak the top of his head out from behind the door.

He put one thigh-high clad foot inside his teacher’s office before he thought better of it. Realizing his mistake Levi retreated, dragging his foot against the carpet with a gradual drawl back into safe territory. Levi didn’t want to seem presumptuous.

His teacher hummed in acknowledgment, a sound from somewhere deep within his throat and Levi knew Mr. Smith was pleased at his show of reining in control.

Levi tried not to show his triumph on his face but when Mr. Smith peered at him from above the frame of his wire rim glasses, an amused, knowing glint flickered in his all too bright blue eyes and Levi resisted the urge to look away out of embarrassment.

“Levi,” Mr. Smith exhaled, his name on the other man’s breath was exhilarating and Levi gripped the end of his short skirt, the fabric fluttering lightly around the tops of his thighs, leaving a creamy white gap of alabaster skin were the black stockings didn’t quite reach.

Mr. Smith languidly removed his glasses and brushed a broad hand through his hair, fingers feathering the strands and all the while, never taking his gaze off of Levi as he motioned him in and told him quietly to close the door.

Levi bit his lip and did as he was told.

He looked so fucking good—so fucking gorgeous and it was all unfair.

Levi stepped further into the room, coming to a stop in front of Mr. Smith’s desk. It was a nice desk he thought, regarding it with an appreciative eye. It was large and sturdy mahogany wood able to hold Levi easily whenever Mr. Smith fucked him on it. The desk never rocked or creaked, no matter how savagely he was pounded into it.

A shiver ran down his spine, making the tips of Levi’s toes tingle in anticipation as his eyes finally roved back onto Mr. Smith. His hand was lazily cradling the back of his head, looking at him with lidded satisfaction as if he knew exactly what Levi was thinking about.

“Do you have any idea why I wanted to see you, Levi?” Mr. Smith silkily asked. He leaned back in his chair and even with the first two buttons undone on his light blue shirt, the cotton material still strained over his pectorals and his upper arms. Levi took a moment to appreciate such a sight before answering.

He shifted slightly on his feet, moving his gaze sideways. “No sir, I don’t”

Mr. Smith sighed tiredly, rising graciously from his chair and Levi’s breathe hitched in excitement as he put the tips of his fingers on the edge of the desk, harshly pressing the pads of his index, middle, and ring finger onto the wood to ground him from doing something foolish.

“I’ve heard you’ve been getting into fights after school Levi.”

Levi’s wide eyes moved immediately to Mr. Smith. “No sir, I ha—”

Mr. Smith silenced him with a finger to his own mouth as he moved purposely behind Levi, his breath slightly ruffling the hair at the very top of his head and he barely repressed a whimper at the presence of the man behind him. So close, but yet not close enough.

Levi arched slightly, unable to help himself as his skirt rid up just to the underside of his ass. He was teasing, just the way he knew Mr. Smith liked.

Mr. Smith sighed dreamily, shaking his head back and forth as though astonished. “I thought we moved passed this Levi,” He muttered disapprovingly, tracing a finger lightly over the elastic of one the stockings and Levi jumped, the simple touch spurring a tepid fire over his skin. This time he did whimper.

“Sir, I’m sorry—”

“Shhh,” Mr. Smith cooed, the finger now working under the elastic and running over his smooth skin. “It’s alright, I forgive you Levi,” He paused, running the finger in the opposite direction and Levi absentmindedly widened the stance of his legs, arching his back out more.

“But I can’t just let this go, you know?” He said, before his other hand found his ass and lightly palmed his cheek before giving it a small slap in punishment. Levi gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to rut back—to demand more.

Mr. Smith shoved his skirt up to the small of his back and Levi suggestively wiggled his ass, displaying his simple white panties for Mr. Smith’s viewing pleasure.

Second by second, the panties were becoming increasingly tight around Levi’s hardening cock. He pivoted his hips forward in a way were Mr. Smith could see all of him—see how lewd his body was becoming solely and only for him. The sultry look he threw over his shoulder, Levi hoped, communicated that growing need.

Mr. Smith licked his pink lips, left arm bracketing Levi’s side as he slowly lowered himself over the smaller male. Cerulean eyes roamed almost hungrily over his pale skin and it was too much. Levi moaned, rutting his cock against the brunt edge of Mr. Smith’s desk with a jittery stir of his hips.

Mr. Smith eyes instantly moved to Levi’s face, his own almost unreadable except for the blackness of his eyes eating away at the blue. Mr. Smith shook his head and _tsked_ disapprovingly at the crude action.

“You know better Levi.” He said, this time slapping his ass noticeably harder and gripping and kneading the fleshiness of him before doing it again to the other cheek, and Levi suddenly found himself panting, straining his body in anticipation for more of those touches.

“Ahhnng!” He moaned noisily, startled when Mr. Smith’s thumb screwed into his clothed asshole, pressing and tweaking this way and that, brushing over the pucker and dragging his nail around the opening firmly until it started becoming maddening.

“Oh fuck—” The same hand moved down and caressed over his balls, rolling them in one large hand through cotton material before he started squeezing and pulling them in his palm. His thump played with the sensitive skin behind them, applying just the right amount of pressure and Levi nails clawed desperately at the desk.

“I’m still deciding what your punishment should be…” He trailed off, his voice was almost conversational as his hand moved to curve around the underside of Levi’s straining cock, the other man jolting and forgetting everything in that instant.

“Punishment?” He said hoarsely, corner of his mouth dipping and then he remembered.

_Oh yeah…_

“Fuck, you’re still going on with that? Are you serious?” Levi looked over his shoulder, eyes half lid. “Just fucking suck my cock already Erwin, you’re fucking killing me.” He whined.

Erwin blinked down at him, still not willing to break character. The fucker.

“It’s Mr. Smith Levi, I never gave you permission to use my name.”

Levi grinned, pushing his hair back from his brow. “So that’s how it’s going to be then, huh Erwin?”

Erwin’s eyebrows furrowed and broad hand found itself in Levi’s hair as he pulled at the roots. Levi moaned as his face was angled to the side in front of Erwin’s and god—he wanted to kiss him.

Wanted to fucking taste his mouth and suck on his tongue and feel the press of his lips against his own, but Levi didn’t think Erwin would appreciate it— _too_ much. Levi settled on feeling Erwin’s warm, heady breath on his face as he bit his lip, sucking it into his mouth.

“Fuck, I want you.” He said, just for the pleasure of saying it. His hand—the one that wasn’t gripping the edge of the desk with a fervent ferocity—placed itself on the middle of Erwin’s clothed chest, dragging his hand down abdominals that danced at his touch. It was allowed until Levi’s hand got down to Erwin’s blatant erection and groaned frustratingly when his hand was hastily removed.

 “I think I know how to punish you accordingly now,” Erwin said, his voice noticeably less controlled and cool as it had been when they first started and it made Levi chuckle.

“Oh, and what’s that?” He grinned, excitement licking fire along his bones as he rubbed his thighs together, the fabric of his stockings catching.

Erwin let the suspense eat at Levi, who squirmed in his grip. “What is it?” He breathed, unbelievably turned on and anxious both. God, why did Erwin have to be such a stubborn ass?

“Get on your knees,” Erwin’s voice final. Levi suggestively licked his lips, drawling out the motions of his tongue for Erwin’s benefit before he fell to his knees. The skirt high on his waist fluttered down elegantly onto the tops of his thighs, his cock protruding from the pleated fabric as Levi saw Erwin’s adam’s apple bob at the sight he knew he made.

“Not there.” Before Levi could question, Erwin nodded his head to the chair behind his desk. Levi sexily crawled on his hand and knees, feeling Erwin’s searing gaze on his ass, his legs, the small of his back, Levi preened at the attention, exaggerating the sway of his hips. He made it a show, smiling to himself at how fucking easy Erwin was.

Erwin moved around him, plopping down into the chair and sagging into it. Long fingers unbuttoned the last of the remaining dress shirt buttons as he watched Levi’s approach with dark, wolfish eyes.

His muscular legs spread wide, the bulge in his pants obvious and painful to look at in its confines and Levi’s mouth watered as he moved into the space.

“ _You_ suck _my_ cock, you slut.” Erwin leisurely popped the button of his slacks, slowly unzipping his zipper, stopping no doubt for Levi to do the rest. “Suck it good, suck it hard, and just try to make me come.”

Fuck, how he said it, how he looked…how could he refuse?

In a flurry, Levi yanked Erwin’s pants down to his thighs and after a few more futile tugs to get the pants fully out of the way, Erwin took pity on him and lifted his hips, chuckling at the dark look Levi gave him as he chucked the pants somewhere over his shoulder.

Levi palmed Erwin eagerly through his underwear, running his fingers up and down the thick, hard length of him as the cock twitched ardently in his hand.

“You’re so fucking hard,” Levi moaned, grabbing the elastic of Erwin’s underwear, straining the fabric over the head of his giant cock before dragging his underwear down until the stretch became obscene.

“But how am I suppose to fit it all in my mouth?” Levi said his voice an octave higher as he mocked the character he was supposed to be playing. He stroked Erwin in steady, fast jerks of his wrist, more than pleased when his hips lunged up in minuscule bursts, showing his loss of control, even if it was for a short second.

Levi looked up at Erwin through the fringe of bangs, slowly moving his mouth towards Erwin’s cock. He looked for the anticipation in Erwin’s eyes, the hunger and want of having Levi’s mouth on him and when he saw it…well…

Levi mouthed messily along the sides, tongue lapping enthusiastically at the silky skin and Levi groaned at how hard and stiff the other man’s cock felt in his grip as his thumb and index finger teased the head. Levi happened to glance up just in time to see Erwin hiss through his teeth. His blond head falling back against the cushioned chair as he ran a sensuous hand down the front of his chest before it found itself embedded in the thick of Levi’s hair.

He smirked as the blunt of his tongue slowly licked its way up the base of Erwin’s cock, towards the head were the tip of his tongue dipped in and furiously rubbed back and forth along the slit. Levi, in that second following, felt more than exhilarated when he heard Erwin’s deep shuttering intake of breath and the sudden gush of pre-come fall on his tongue.

“You like that baby?” Levi mouthed the question on the cock, giving it playful licks and light nips as his nails scraped along the insides of Erwin’s thighs, feeling them quiver as he ran the tips of his fingers back down soothingly.

Erwin grunted his answer, still being stubborn and Levi fondly snorted. “You’re not gonna talk to me is that it, huh?” Levi gave his cock another full, steady stroke, his fingers just barely able to wrap around its width before he engulfed the head in his mouth. “I’m gonna make you fucking talk then.” Levi hollowed his cheeks and _sucked_.

“Oh fuck you.” Erwin breathed out, his eyes scrunched closed as he tightened his grip in Levi’s hair. Erwin brought his pliant mouth further down on his huge cock and Levi moaned somewhere high in his throat. He craved this.

Erwin started the motion, his hand steady and reassuring as it glided to the nape of Levi’s neck and Levi grew frustrated with how dainty Erwin was treating him, as if he actually was some inexperienced school boy who never had the pleasure of sucking such a nice big prick.

With a half-hearted growl, Levi broke out of Erwin’s grip, throwing his hand off to the side and Levi devoured him. His head bobbed agilely, his lips dragging around the sides as he moved up and down humming around the hot length in his mouth.

Erwin’s hips strained and bucked were Levi’s palms held him down, threatening to up root as Levi gave one excruciating long suck up his cock before he released it with a wet _pop_.

Levi’s gaze was hot as he looked up at Erwin from under his lashes, pleased at how attentive his lover was watching him. Erwin’s pupils were blown wide and his gaze was blistering at as it roamed over his face wildly, paying particular attention to his wet, red bitten lips.

Levi saw this and slowly rubbed the tip of Erwin’s prick against them, smearing pre-come on his lips like fucking ChapStick until they were shiny and sticky and he smacked them together a couple of times before licking it off with a slow swipe of his tongue.

Erwin actually whined, his face contorting in bliss as he lifted Levi up by his underarms. “Come here.” Levi shivered at the command, Erwin’s voice husky and deep as he grabbed Levi by his hips, hauling him up onto his lap as his hands snaked back to run over the firm roundness of his ass.

He dipped his fingers into the clothed cleft, moving his fingers teasingly over his hole again before playing with his balls, avoiding his cock all together.

“Erwin—ah fuck—” Levi grinded back slowly into that hand and then forward, rutting his cock into the hard lines of Erwin’s abdominals.

His eyes fluttered shut, drowning in the sensation that this man inspired from him as he wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck until his world literally started shifting.

Levi gasped and immediately opened his eyes as Erwin awkwardly man handled him. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked in confusion, not adverse to it, but simply curious.

Erwin didn’t answer immediately, just continued to shift Levi until he started to understand Erwin’s intention.  A needy, wanton sound, foreign to Levi’s own ears, ushered out of his mouth, leaving him mildly embarrassed in addition with his current position.

“You’re a filthy fucking fuck you know that Erwin?” He groaned, feeling light headed as his forearms rested on Erwin’s thighs bearing the brunt of his weight as his knees landed on either side of Erwin’s shoulders. Levi’s face lit up with both mortification and a sick sort of thrill as he spread wide.

He held his breath, wiggling his hips impatiently as anticipation seized him. Levi arched expectantly when Erwin’s fingers tugged up the white cotton panties, pulling them taut as he jerked them up in quick motions. He whined pathetically at the little friction it afforded him. The strained material held tight and rubbed over his cock and balls excruciatingly.

“Erwin,” Levi warned, looking over his shoulder as best as he could from his position. Erwin chuckled, appeasing him with a wet, open mouth his on his ass cheek that Levi wanted somewhere else and Erwin, that bastard, knew it.

“It’s winking at me…” Erwin said fondly, as he moved the panties aside. His voice sweet and tempting as warm honey and Levi’s eyes closed shut, fire racing along his spine as his back arched out desperately.

“It’s not some god damn bunny rabbit,” Levi sighed in aggravated aspiration.

“Erwin come on.” He nudged his hips in the man’s general direction and Levi for a moment thought Erwin wasn’t going to budge until the initial lick made him tense up and his toes curl.

“Ahhh, fuck, do that again.” Erwin wrapped his fingers firmly around his stout thighs, the pads of his fingers digging deliciously into his flesh keeping Levi from throwing himself off as Erwin’s tongue hotly prodded and licked into him.

“Oh you— _fuck_!” Levi threw his head back on a startled moan. He ignored the slight discomfort it caused his neck, instead focusing on how the flat of Erwin’s tongue madly caressed over his hole in vigorous, unyielding back and forth motions that had Levi bucking wildly in his lap.

Erwin grunted, re-righting Levi back into position each time. He spent time kissing Levi open, administering small bites here and there before plunging his tongue in and giving quick, teasing thrusts that Levi with all his might tried to ride.

A mix of a high whine and a groan tore its way out of Levi’s throat as he dropped his head with an exasperated sigh. Levi stared longingly at the sight of Erwin’s cock. The shaft exceedingly hard and dusky pink, a bead of pearl white gathering on the head and sliding down one thick protruding vein and Levi shamelessly tried to put it back into his mouth. Sadly, the angle didn’t quite allow him to and when he tried, Erwin had actually growled at him to stay put.

Levi huffed, nails biting into Erwin’s knees. “Mmmn…That’s right, eat my ass. You’re tongue fucking me _so_ deep… _fuuuck_ —” His voice held a sinuous quality that only magnified as he struggled for breath, panting the words out as one of Erwin’s hands left his hip and messaged lazily over his aching cock.

“ _Jesus Chr_ —” In a flurry of movement, Levi wrenched one of the desk doors open to where he knew there would be a bottle of lube waiting for him. In the process he slipped out of Erwin’s hold, much to the other man’s displeasure if the faint pout of his lips was anything to go by.

Levi tossed the bottle over his shoulder as he kicked out of the skirt, pushed down the white panties and chucked the shirt down to the floor until the only clothing he wore was the black stockings.

Levi leaned back invitingly on the desk, rubbing his legs together as he smiled saucily at Erwin who pumped lazily at his cock.

Bright blue eyes regarded Levi with a mix of hunger and wonderment beneath the tresses of his muddled blond hair, as if it puzzled him that such a thing could belong solely to him.

Levi was almost certain he could come from that look alone.

He watched captivated as Erwin’s long fingers tightened around the thick of his cock, twisting at the head.

“You have no idea how fucking _exquisite_ you look right now,” Erwin began, voice deep and breathy. “I want to pound my cock into that fine ass until you fucking beg me to stop. I want to hear you scream for it. I want you to tell me how good my huge cock feels inside your tight ass and how much you need it fucking you, and only then would I even think about letting you come.”

Levi tilted his head and chuckled, biting his finger into his mouth before giving it a nice thorough suck. “Come on and get it then, baby. I want your cock.” Levi whispered silkily, turning and arching prettily over the desk, giving Erwin a perfect view of his ass as he flexed and spread his legs.

Levi’s wet finger moved back, running over the rim of his ass before it playfully dipped in. Erwin slapped his hand away, gripping his wrist and working it behind his back with a rough breath.

Levi groaned, his whole body writhing. “Fuck me, my ass fucking _needs_ your cock.” He tossed a sultry gaze over the curve of his shoulder, watching Erwin predatorily as he popped the cap of the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of lube in between his ass cheeks. Erwin watched the down poor with an immense interest as it became thinner, dragging slowly along his ass and balls before it started dripping on the floor.

“Is that so?”

Levi wanted to punch him. “Nnng—fuck you.”

Erwin smiled then, abiding Levi as his hand gathered the remaining lubricant on his fingers. The pad of Erwin’s index finger madly prodded at Levi with light, teasing touches until he was hissing curses and threatening bodily harm.

“I fucking swear to god Erwin if you don’t fucking move it along I will—” Two thick, long fingers harshly shoved their way into his ass, giving quick shallow thrusts before Erwin’s fingers stretched him out in a scissoring motion.

Levi keened high in his throat, hips swiveling as he tried to get them to go in deeper. “ _Hah_ —ah…hmmn.” Erwin nudged his legs further apart, trying to angle his fingers just so to hit at his prostate and when one of his well-timed thrusts pressed against it, Levi screamed.

“Yes!” His forehead fell heavily along the mahogany desk as his cock jumped, pre-come steadily trickling out of the slit.

Levi whined, grunting and panting as his breath fogged up the veneer of the wooden desk below and he zealously pushed back, reveling in the feeling. “Right there…”

Erwin hummed and Levi—without having to even look—heard the smug smirk behind it, “That make your ass feel good, Levi?” Another thrust. Another finger.

Levi moaned against the desk uselessly, eagerly nodding his head and arching his hips for more. “Fuck—I want—fucking _give it_ to me.”

Something flashed in Erwin’s eyes before his fingers slowed and his body leaned over Levi’s. “You want me to fuck you with my fat cock?” He said, right above Levi’s ear. Hot breaths tickling the sensitive shell, making Levi ache newly all over.

“You want this greedy ass filled?” Erwin slapped his ass hard, running his hands down the back of the apex of his clothed thighs, before pulling them back and snapping the elastic against the fleshiest part of his skin.

Levi shook, breathing harshly out his noise. “ _Yes_.”

“Gonna fucking wreck you Levi—pound your ass until it’s sloppy and you’re numb with it. You want that baby?”

Levi practically sobbed. Erwin’s voice was guttural and velvety against the nape of his neck and the tip of his cock was _burning_ as it rubbed back and forth over his hole, tormenting him.

“Erwin, you bastard,” Erwin grunted, ushering a few more teasing quips before he flipped Levi over and hauled him on the desk. Holding Levi’s legs up from under his knees, Erwin spread him open almost obscenely wide, his hole gaping and twitching, already aching to be filled again.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck _hurry_ —” Levi eagerly anchored his hands on the edges of the desk, slightly bearing his weight on it as he lifted himself up, only to watch the thick head of Erwin’s cock insistently prod at his ass until Erwin managed to sink in.

Levi threw his head back with a groan, the tendons in his neck dancing. Erwin huffed, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he stubbornly worked more of himself in.

“Fuck—you’re tearing me in half.” Erwin had gotten down to the base. A burning sensation raced up Levi’s spine as they waited for Erwin to bottom out and Erwin groaned, trying desperately not to pull his out cock and slam right in. The bastard was stupidly considerate that way.

“Go on, fucking do me.” Levi lifted his hips, breath stuttering in his chest as Erwin’s cock shifted his insides, or at least what felt like it. Erwin waited a moment, his eyes inquiring as he sought out Levi’s.

He gently pressed in, circling his hips before pulling out and thrusting right back in. His strong hands tightened on the undersides of Levi’s knees as he tilted his hips higher.

Levi gasped a raspy, carnal acute sound that vibrated in his throat long after it was gone. He tried rather uselessly to work his hips back onto Erwin’s cock, but how he was situated made the movement nearly impossible.

“Ahh—f-fuck, Erwin _harder_ —” Levi for encouragement gripped Erwin’s hips tight, running his hands over the smooth expanse of skin that was the arch of his back right before the dip of his perfect ass. Nails raked bluntly over the quivering skin each time Erwin thrust into him and Levi urged him with a slap of his ass to do better.

“ _Fuck me_ , ruin me with the huge fucking cock and don’t you dare hold back—I need this.” An edge of desperation tinted Levi’s words that made Erwin hiss. Without any objection, he roughly tugged Levi to the edge of the desk were his legs hiked up farther on Erwin’s broad shoulders.

Levi closed his eyes for a short moment, savoring the burn that the stretch of Erwin’s cock made deep inside him—it was fucking perfect.

“On second thought…”

Startled, Levi grabbed onto Erwin’s shoulders as the man plopped back down into his chair, situating Levi in his lap as he leaned back with confident ease, no doubt pleased with himself. Levi lifted a questioning eyebrow, gritting his teeth as the new position took Erwin deeper, made him spread his legs more at the girth of it all as his cock twitched eagerly.

“You want me to ride you?” Even as Levi said it, his hips raised slightly off the base only to go back down and grind on it with a slow circle of his hips. He repeated the move again, satisfied when he was finally loose enough to drag out all of Erwin’s cock, from root to tip, in one thrust and then plunge right back in.

Levi tipped his head back and sighed happily at the feeling.

“You were being bossy.” Erwin grunted out and Levi smirked knowingly when Erwin clutched at the arm rests.

Levi snorted because he was always bossy, but he had no problem with getting off like this and he knew Erwin enjoyed the view of his cock bouncing whenever he did it.

Levi braced his hands behind him on the meat of Erwin’s thighs as his feet pushed down into the cushion. He could feel the minuscule shift of Erwin’s muscles as he underpinned his weight so that Levi wouldn’t fall and he found it oddly erotic.

“Fuck, you feel so good like this.” Levi began, tossing his hair out of his eyes as he lifted his hips. “I feel fuller whenever you fuck me like this, your cock hits all those places deep inside…” Levi trailed off in a whisper, looking at Erwin through half-lid, mystified eyes as he watched Erwin’s mouth part on a shuttering intake of air. The other man schooled his features back in no time, but still, Levi held onto the lapse of control with sick pride.

He felt Erwin’s thighs widen and in the next second, a hard thrust that was relentless in its force hit his prostate head-on and Levi trembled from the tips of his toes to the tallest hair on his head.

“Ahn—Haa!” He rode the feeling, bearing his hips down in short, shallow thrusts as he wantonly arched his back, pleading with Erwin to touch him . He knew he made quite the picture. The stockings were tight and form fitting on his burley thighs, the contrast between the black fabric and his fair complexion mixed in with dark pink of his stiff cock and taut sac made him feel irresistible in Erwin’s eyes.

“Ah, just like that.” He bounced rapidly gaining speed, ass slapping loudly against Erwin’s thighs completely unconcerned at how the chair wobbled slightly at every other thrust.

Erwin bit his bottom lip red, grunting and groaning as he closed his eyes and reopened them each time Levi hit a certain spot that made black dots appear on the corners of his vision, “You like coming up and down on my massive cock, baby?”

Levi chuckled, a breathless almost wheezing sound as Erwin’s words went straight to his own weeping cock. His hands gripped tighter on Erwin’s thighs as the other man rocked up, almost throwing him off of his lap. “You like how my ass feels, daddy?” He deliberately ignored the question, in favor for his own. “No one fucks it like you do— _aughn_ —no one.”

“Levi—”

He couldn’t find it in himself to respond, the head of Erwin’s cock was repeatedly hitting his prostate dead-on on practically every thrust. “Jesus fuck! Erwin—I’m so fucking clo—” He belted out, right before one particular jab had him screaming.

“Oh my fuck!—hhng—oh god yes...” Levi threw his head back, his arms shaking with the effort of holding up his shivering body up and Erwin somehow saw his struggle, bringing Levi impossibly close in his lap, fucking up into him rapidly like a god damn rag doll, solely for Erwin’s own pleasure and shit, that shouldn’t have been such an arousing thought.

With his hands free, Levi brought one up to circle his cock, stroking himself off furiously in the tight fist of his hand.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna fucking come, fuuuuck—” His eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth agape as he convulsed in Erwin’s lap, muscles tensing, cock painfully jerking as his body shot up and a long moan filed out of his mouth.

“Levi—” He heard Erwin’s heated plea before the other man flooded his ass, his cock buried deep inside him, searing hot and Levi whined high in his throat. The knowledge of Erwin coming inside him was something Levi would never in a million years admit to liking. Come was messy, gross, ranging from thick to watery and no matter where it landed, it was always fucking _sticky_. Erwin, however, was different. The difference was Levi never minded.   

Levi’s breathing was beyond erratic as he slowly started to come back down from euphoria. His whole body drooped in exhaustion and head swam as he tried to piece himself back together to something resembling coherent thought.

“Holy shit,” Erwin said short of breath, his were glazed as they glanced vaguely up at the ceiling and Levi noticed he sounded more dumbfounded than anything else. His hair was damp on his forehead and Levi fondly brushed it back with an almost second-nature sweep of his hand.

Levi nodded dazedly, “That was…” He gulped, struggling to find the right words. “…Good.” Levi hummed, pleased with himself. He was satisfied that _anything_ intelligent came out of his mouth after the amazing orgasm he had just had. His brain was practically warm goo—and completely useless for the time being.

Erwin huffed, mildly offended. “Good? That’s all?”

Levi snorted, pausing to find the right words. “I’ll admit that this role-play thing wasn’t as half bad as I thought it was gonna be. You’re still an unbelievable pervert though.” He kissed the top of Erwin’s head. “But it was damn good.”

Erwin sighed, “Oh, Levi by the way…”

Levi grunted, starting the process of easing himself off of Erwin’s softening cock. “Yeah, what is it?” He said mildly distracted, not seeing Erwin’s tired grin.

“You absolutely _suck_ at being a school girl. Really, you didn’t even try.”


End file.
